loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazzuk (GoE)
Kazzuk the Corruptor is a blade created by Tireas. It is part of the Arms of Tireas artifact set. It currently is located in the hands of an unknown Treant Description The blade is serrated and undecorated. It faintly glows signifying that it has some magical properties. Abilities Anyone wielding Kazzuk may be taken over mentally by the weapon. If this happens (the blade attempts this once a month), the wielder becomes extremely ambitious, always looking for an opportunity to expand their power (whether physical, military, or politica). The wielder will then do anything possible to get this power. Abilities (3.5 statistics) Kazzuk is a +5 keen longsword, katana, or bastard sword, depending on the wishes of the wielder. It also has the following abilities. Dominating: 'Kazzuk attempts to posses the wielder every month. This requires an unavoidable DC15 will save, which increases by 1 for every 2 months in which the wielder remains unpossessed. While possessed, the wielder has the beneficial effects of Mind Blank. '''Insidious: '''Any opponent hit by Kazzuk must make a DC 20 fortitude save or take 1d4 intelligence, wisdom, and charisma damage. '''Disrupting: '''All enemies with sapience take an additional 5 damage from attacks with Kazzuk. Whenever an enemy with a magical effect is hit by Kazzuk, the blade makes a caster check (1d20+21) against each magical effect on the target to see if it is dispelled or not (DC = 10 + enemy caster level). '''Infallible: '''The wielder of Kazzuk has True Sight and a +30 bonus to sense motive checks. The wielder of Kazzuk ignores all deflection bonuses to AC that an enemy may have. '''Attunement: '''The wielder of Kazzuk knows the location of the other Arms of Tireas. Abilities (4e statistics) This artifact is suitable for Epic-level characters. Goals of Kazzuk *Harden the minds of the strong while flattening the weak. *Seek out those who would defile your own thoughts. *Attain all four ‘''arms’ to become a corruptive hero. Roleplaying Kazzuk Kazzuk is a menacing artifact—corrupting all it touches with the will to seek out its true purpose. Those that fall under its grasp suffer horrible thoughts of malice and will do anything in their ability to attain greater power, no matter the consequences. Concordance '''Pleased (16-20) "This blade gives me a sense of purpose. I finally realize why I have been chosen." Kazzuk realizes the potential its wielder has and further pushed to exploit its tactics further until it has reached its goal. From there, its wielder moves on to the next big objective. - Kazzuk's enhancement bonus increases to +6 - Property: The penalty becomes -4 to all defenses when you attack a natural humanoid. - Power (Daily): Free Action. Use this power before or after you move. You gain a +10 bonus to Perception checks made to find hidden enemies. 'Satisfied (12-15)' "I understand how this blade works." Kazzuk is most pleased with the progress of its wielder and encourages to move on. - Power (Daily - Psychic): Minor Action. The damage dealt for the ongoing damage is 20 Psychic damage (save ends). 'Normal (5-11)' "I must search for more power—only with this weapon can I achieve such a goal." Kazzuk knows its wielder has a lot to go through, so it keeps its wielder focused and on par with its aspirations. 'Unsatisfied (1-4)' "I must find a better solution. This blade is not happy." Kazzuk is a bit uneasy with its wielder’s performance. It gives its owner a hefty reminder for its actions and to steer it the right way. - Special: When you become dazed as a result of Kazzuk corrupting your mind, you also take a -2 penalty to attack and damage rolls against creatures other than natural humanoids. 'Angered (0 or lower)' "I am falling behind my goals. This weapon does not want me to live." Kazzuk is very disappointed in its wielder’s footsteps, as it punishes its owner with deep resolve. - Kazzuk's enhancement bonus drops to +4 - Property: The wielder can see concealed creatures adjacent to it, but loses its ability to see in the dark. - Power (Daily - Psychic): Free Action. Use this power when you attack a creature. You take ongoing 10 Psychic damage (save ends). 'Moving On' "The blade must move on—to strengthen the minds of others." Kazzuk’s trials are not done—it must search for the right wielders to gain a better perception upon the world at large. With one mark left upon its adversaries, Kazzuk never forgets a single conflict. When it is at least satisfied, it leaves behind a ''+6 Jagged Longsword ''for its champion to wield. Destruction The only way to destroy Kazzuk is for its wielder to purposefully stab themself through the brain. This is very difficult to accomplish since the sword gives Mind Blank and a sense motive bonus. History To come. Category:Artifacts Category:Artifacts(GoE)